


Система жизни

by sunlight_willow



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Dystopia, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow
Summary: О Сивилле. Кто знал, что она покорит и нас?





	Система жизни

Рождение отпраздновали с жизнью,  
С душой и сердцем, с верой в новый мир,  
Но только чудо это совершилось,  
Печален был чудесный пир.

Вы все за нас уже решили,  
Про что-то думать запретили,  
А что-то навсегда закрыли  
В пределах дня.

Мы стали забывать о вере,  
Любой, что был умён — простак,  
А вы ходили по проспектам,  
И говорили: будет так.

Но где-то там, в углах подполья,  
Остались те, кто помнят все,  
Кто борется с системой мысли,  
И с ними я.

Но вот на них ведут охоту.  
За что? Пролили много крови.  
Ведь смерть для всех уже страшна,  
И бесконечно голодна.

А мы её стихами кормим  
И творчеством плоти и крови,  
Ваяем из усталых строк  
И из застенчивых подруг.

Но это просто, а любовь  
К убийству долго не угаснет,  
И в знак протеста миру дарим  
Вот эти стоки — свою кровь.

Да, это боль, да, это жизнь,  
Такая здесь она теперь,  
А мы уйдём, туда, где помнят,  
Что значит знать, что значит зверь.

Да! Зверь теперь Система,  
Она же бог, она же жизнь,  
Бороться за неё не стоит,  
Таким как я, таким как мы.

Конец сему стихотворению,  
Читайте, слушайте, а мы  
Пока подумаем немного,  
Увидите ль ещё вы сны.

Но, раз уж так, спокойной ночи  
Всем тем, кто верил и любил,  
А остальные глаз закроют,  
И пусть не спят, и пусть молчат…


End file.
